Who's there?
by ReahX25
Summary: I was foolish... I spoke... he came. Will he find me again? Or was it just a dream? not sure why it's under inuyasha when it's really s'posed to be under bible


Who's there?

My room was dark. I like it that way. Even though I was saved I still enjoy the thrill and mystery of the dark. If it is a bad thing then I admit it. I believe this whole fascination of the dark came when I was a little girl... when he came to me. I think it's time I told about it... maybe it'll help me get better...

I was about eight or nine and I was crying by the side of my bed. The hurt I felt was so great I felt that life could never go on. Who could passably love me? Terrible thoughts flowed into my mind. Among these thoughts was a voice. I looked around, but there was no one. I listened again, but didn't hear anything. "Go away!" I screamed. "But you called to me." It answered.

Startled I jumped on to my bed and looked around. It was a man's voice. Like none I've ever heard. It had the sound of wisdom, manipulation, seduction... and evil. "No I didn't..." I mumbled. "Of coarse you did my love. Now I am here. Why do you cry." I turned my head away, ashamed for him to have seen me crying.

I felt a hand turn my head forward. A man, with blonde hair and a muscular, you-can't-touch-me physique locked eyes with me. His eyes were like fire. It felt like he starred into the depths of my soul.

"A...Are you an angel?" I whispered.

He smiled. "If you want me to I can be." He held out his hand and I took it. "I like you. Would you like to take a walk with me?" I nodded. He smiled again and walked me over to the wall. "Close your eyes." I did. Immediately a burning sensation engulfed every fiber of my being. I screamed a silent cry of agony. "Don't be afraid. It'll all be over soon." It was getting harder to breathe. I reached out to grab him, but I was left to my suffering. Slowly the pain ebbed away and I was left with the "warm fuzzes"

"What happened?"

"I've never met anyone like you before. I want to be with you forever." I started shaking. What was he talking about?

"Will you share eternity with me?" He whispered softly in my ear. I cried. I remember why I cried before and I knew no one else would ever love me. Maybe he will...

"I will."

I opened my eyes. I was standing in darkness. I tried to move, but a hand held me.

"I'm glad you'll stay. Don't move just yet tough. I might lose you." I stared at his handsome face. Why did I mean so much to him?

"I can't have you here so young... Don't worry I will return for you." Hot air rushed past me and I saw the man fade away. I screamed, not knowing where I was going, but I knew I never wanted to leave him. "Don't leave me!" I cried, but he was to far away to hear me now.

That's how it started. I haven't seen him sense. Now I just think it was a dream...

School - lunch time

I pushed around my peas. The day has dragged on, but I still only have one hour left. I sighed. My life is SOOO boring! I thought. Everyday the same thing happens over and over. Oh well.

Jordie, my brown haired friend, smiled. "You know I find peas the most entertaining too. Especially when I eat them."

I giggled. "I know you do Jordie. You're crazy like that." We both laughed. Jordie was good at making me laugh. I sat back in my chair and looked at the ceiling lights. I never did like the lights. They've always had a kind of orangish look to them.

Suddenly the lights turned out and everything was engulfed in darkness. A few people screamed, but most just laughed.

"Excuse me!" Cried the principal. "Don't panic. The power just suddenly went out. We're contacting your parents as we speak and the busses are on their way to pick you up. No one is to leave this room!"

I had a strange sense of foreboding. There was something that was terribly wrong. I heard Jordie get up and move somewhere so I was obviously left to myself. A whisper snaked its way in the room. I bet no one else could hear it, but I heard it loud and clear.

"_I've come."_

I stood up, panic stricken. This can't be happening. I thought. It was just a dream.

"Now, now my dear. You didn't think I would leave you? Especially not after you said you would be mine forever." I turned around. There he was, and he hasn't aged a day.

"You've gotten quite big!" I stepped away. I suddenly noticed the whole room was dead silent. His very presence made every one anxious and uncomfortable.

"You... you were just a dream..."

He laughed. "A dream? Come now my love do I look like a dream to you? Now I hold you to your promise. You're coming with me."

I backed into a chair and fell. "No! Get away from me!" I screamed. Strong hands yanked me to my feet and embraced me. "I love you. My love... my Queen... my little angel..."

I struggled, but It was useless his grip was anything but human.

"Please leave me..." I whimpered. He just laughed and the burning sensation I experienced so long ago was now happening once more.

"You and me will be forever young..."

I whimpered and began to get weaker and weaker.

I screamed. Screamed bloody murder.

"No! NO! NO! GET OFF OF ME! NO!"

The world I knew collapsed around me. I was gone. This is why I told my story. Now that I am gone with this man I want other people to be aware. He knows where you are. He's coming. Don't ask to the dark...

"Who's there?"


End file.
